Sakumei Uchiha
Sakumei Uchiha Background Sakumei loves her parents sasuke and sakura uchiha. When she was in the academy she wanted to earn respect from her father sasuke. She often disscused all her problems with her friend Minaya Uzumaki. Personality Sakumei trys to like her other sisters but always fails. She wants to be a kunochi like her mother and Tsunade. Her personalitly is very much like her mothers but sometimes her pesonalitly can stand out like her dad like in life or death situations and when she doesnt like someone or what some one says. Sakumei adores her sisters! She thinks every one of them is unique and not only classified as an uchiha. She thinks that Minaya Uzumaki is very shy and sometimes over doing things . She also thinks of minaya as her rival. Sakumeis personality likes to take her over and she over exagerates things. She also has a huge crush on the son of Azuki and Gaara ....kaito and hates there daughter......kiaara for being so much like her father all cool and elite Appearance Her apperance Is like sakuras and sasukes mixed. She can have a cool mysterious side when meeting people and when she hates people. On the other hand when around her siblings she is often happy and sometimes annoyed.She tries to stand out among the rest of her siblings but doesnt get it often. She trys to be a good role model for minaya but sucks at it. She also has an inner me which doesnt come out until she is embaressed ,offended or in battle. She has pink hair like sakuras but is really spiky like sasukes . In part 2 she has a long ponytails. She wears a skirt that looks like her mothers dress when she was young and a shirt like her fathers but is a zipp up shirt like her mothers in part 2 Abilities Like most of her siblings she posesses the sharinigan and is skilled at it but noy like the rest. She is Following her mothers past and trys medicals nin. Sakumeis Base is medical nin but doesnt often use it. She uses lighting style. She is skilled in Pupperty and likes using them to play around fight with her sisters. She kinda takes up her nothers super human strength but has not use it yet. She has her own technique that she tries to develop called kaminari sakura which means lightining blossoms.﻿ Kekkei Genkai Her kekkei genkai is of course the sharingan Trivia Sakumei Likes the phrase sharano Sakumeis favorite word is inazuma (lightning) Sakumei loves azuki beans with anything and doesnt really like spice foods( it depends) Sakumei Loves it when Sakura does her hair She doesnt like makeup but likes kimonos and geishas Sakumei is probably the wanna be out of the uchiha siblings ( she wants to be like all of them) Sakumeis favprite motto is : if u dont like the hand fates given you fight for a new one﻿ Reference Sakumei is the daughter of sasuke and sakura uchiha so of course shes based of of them Category:DRAFT